1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having a simplified manufacturing process and satisfying all of a patterning characteristic, an electrical characteristic, and a pad reliability of a pad unit, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices such as organic light emitting display devices or liquid crystal display devices are manufactured on a substrate on which a pattern including thin film transistors (TFTs), capacitors, and wiring connecting the TFTs and capacitors is formed. In general, to form a fine pattern including TFTs on a substrate on which a flat panel display device is manufactured, the pattern is transferred to the substrate by using a mask where the fine pattern is formed.
A process to transfer a pattern using a mask generally uses a photolithography process. According to the photolithography process including a series of sub-steps, photoresist is uniformly formed on a substrate on which a pattern is to be formed. The photoresist is exposed to light using an exposure equipment such as a stepper. In the case of positive photoresist, the exposed photoresist is developed. After the photoresist is developed, the pattern is etched using the remaining photoresist as a mask, thereby removing unnecessary photoresist.
In the process of transferring a pattern using a mask, a mask having a necessary pattern thereon is needed. Accordingly, as the number of steps in which a mask is used increases, a manufacturing cost for preparing a mask increases. Also, since the above-described complicated steps are needed, a manufacturing process is complicated, a manufacturing time is extended, and a manufacturing cost rises.